


Day 07: Sledding

by xsilverdreamsx



Series: 30 Day Winter Challenge [7]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 04:06:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsilverdreamsx/pseuds/xsilverdreamsx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 07: Sledding</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 07: Sledding

**Author's Note:**

> For the [30 day winter fic challenge](http://heckyeahtumblrchallenges.tumblr.com/post/35486362064/winter-drawing-writing-challenge).
> 
>  
> 
> **Disclaimer** : Characters are not mine, am playing in the sandbox, etc etc.

Sokka eyed the sled suspiciously. “Are you sure it’s safe?”

Aang beamed at him. “Yup! I made them myself, see?” He moved his hand in intricate motions, lifting the snow from the ground and forming a glassy looking ice sculpture, similar to the two sleds that lay on the ground in of them, side by side.

Toph poked at the sled with one foot. “Seems sturdy enough,” she said.

“Aw, come on, Sokka, what’s the matter? Scared we’re gonna win?” Katara taunted him.

“Pffttt, sis. As if. We’re totally going to _win_.” He gave his sister a smug look. “Consider yourselves _whipped_.”

“Geez, would you just _chill_ ,” Toph said, stressing on the last word. It took them all a second before everyone groaned at her pun.

They clambered onto the sled, Toph and Katara in one, and Sokka and Aang in the other.

“Okay. Ready, set, goooo!”

*

The girls, of course, won.

Sokka glared at Aang. “Seriously? You couldn’t wait _five more seconds_ before you decided to use your bending to cheat?”

“But they were going to win!”

“You firebended and melted our sleds!”

Aang had the grace to gave him a slightly guilty look.

Behind him, Katara and Toph high-fived each other.

In retaliation, Aang melted the snow at the girls’ feet, turning it to slush, and Katara froze his shoes to the ground in return.

**Author's Note:**

> Moral of the story: The Avatar isn’t so bright.


End file.
